Can I(stay in love forever)
by Falazure
Summary: It's all over and finally he feels like he can breathe.


Disclaimer: Not mine, just playing.

So the finale left me with a buttload of feelings and I had to put them all somewhere, and I might as well add to the post-220 fic pile. :)

* * *

Alec lets out a sigh he didn't even know he'd been holding in when he crosses the threshold of the bedroom, stripping his jacket off and draping it over a chair in the corner as he bends down to take off his shoes and socks.

It was good to be home again, even if he hadn't been gone that long it had still felt like an eternity. Waking up to Magnus was something he hadn't even realised just how much he needed until it was gone, the cold walls of the institute could never compare to the warmth of Magnus's loft.

He looked up at the sound of muffled grumbling and spotted Magnus walking through the door, the cuffs of his shirt undone and hanging loosely around his wrists as the other man seemed to be battling with the buttons on his shirt.

He didn't look as exhausted as he had on the beach but the small crinkles around his eyes belied how tired he still clearly was, perhaps he hadn't been sleeping all that well over the last few days either.

Alec watched him with a small smile as Magnus continued to huff and fumble with his shirt before dropping his own on top of his jacket and walking over.

He stopped a little short, hands raised and a question in his eyes and waited until Magnus gave him a small smile and a nod before they to the other man's shirt. Fingers swiftly and deftly undoing every button and tugging the fabric out of Magnus's pants before he moved away just a fraction.

Magnus looked up at him, eyes warm and fond in a way that sent a stab of heat straight to his heart. He'd missed that look more than he could say, had even been worried that he'd never see it again. But seeing it now gave him all the hope he needed.

They still had a lot to talk about, a lot of things that needed to be worked through but he knew now more than ever that they'd get there. Right now though, all he really wanted to do was crawl into bed and curl up next to Magnus.

Magnus stepped in closer and pressed a small kiss against his jaw before moving away and sliding his now open shirt off, hands moving towards his belt buckle and pants and Alec snapped himself out of his thoughts.

He kept his eyes on Magnus as he finished undressing, watched the other man as he stripped down and pulled on a pair of sleeping pants before climbing into the bed.

Alec wasted no time in following him and once he finally settled on his back against the sheets he let out a long, happy sigh.

" Everything okay?" Magnus's voice was gentle and soft, almost a whisper in the room like he was afraid of disturbing the calm that had settled over them.

" Yeah." He looked over at Magnus and smiled, his grin only widening as the other man scooted closer. " I'm glad I'm not sleeping at the institute any more, those beds are like rocks." He saw the moment that Magnus caught onto his teasing, his eyes lighting up as the corner of his mouth twitched.

" Oh really, this bed is what you've missed most?" Magnus scooted in further, close enough to touch if Alec wanted.

" It's an amazing bed, lets be honest." Magnus quirked an eyebrow at him and they held each others gaze for a moment before bursting into quiet laughter, Magnus pressed his face into the pillow as his body shook in his mirth and Alec would never get over being the cause of it.

They calmed after a few moments and Alec rolled onto his side, one hand resting between them in silent offering as he held Magnus's gaze. One of Magnus's hands reached up to tangle with his own and another content sigh left him. " I missed you." There was no teasing this time, just simple truth.

" I missed you too." He let Magnus's words wash over him, tugged at the hand in his grasp to pull the other man even closer until they were a tangle of limbs and flesh.

The lights went out with a click and Alec closed his eyes as Magnus's heartbeat thudded steadily against his own.


End file.
